Not Quite Exactly Firsts, But Close Enough
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: The Doctor has done many things in his over 900 years, the Metacrisis Doctor by contrast has done very little in his week or so. He may still remember, but everything is still his first time. Well... almost his first time. Sort of... Maybe. A clumsy fluff-filled adventure with Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor, told in bits and piece. Rated T for 'grown up stuffs' mentioned later.
1. What to Wear

**A small series of oneshots, drabbles, lists and other things that cross my mind. Partly inspired (the story format at least) by _Tempest in a Teacup_, if you're an Avatar the Last Airbender fan I highly recommend it._  
_**

* * *

_Maybe you can afford to wait. Maybe for you there's a tomorrow. Maybe for you there's one thousand tomorrows, or three thousand, or ten, so much time you can bathe in it, roll around in it, let it slide like coins through your fingers. So much time you can waste it._

_But for some of us there's only today. And the truth is, you never really know._

_- Lauren Oliver, Before I Fall_

Do you know why human and Time Lord love is forbidden? Because the human lifespan does not persevere, their emotions are too brief. But Time Lords are different. Surviving through the years they will never forget that unwavering emotion. A love that lasts barely a century is nothing compared to that. Therefore, they will not freely love. Mostly, they refuse love. Locking their hearts away and out of reach.

Being nearly immortal, a Time Lord is fully aware that a touch would mean a lifetime of longing. Courtship for a Time Lord is the highest risk.*

Lucky for him, he was no longer a Time Lord. He was just 'John Smith', human.

* * *

He looked at the clothes he had laid out on the bed, torn. He hadn't realized how long he'd stood there pondering until he was interrupted.

"Doctor? Are you ready, Mum and Dad are waiting." The blond entered the room dressed simply in dark grey trousers and a blue top. They were just going to Torchwood to introduce him after all. He glanced up and smiled at Rose.

"Oh, hello," he replied before turning his gaze back to his dilemma.

"Not even dressed? What's the hold up?" she asked standing next to him.

"I can't decide," he explained. "Between the pinstripe suit or the jeans your mum bought me. This is a new life, I feel like I should be different, but I can't quite shake the old me."

"No one is asking you to," Rose told him. She took his hand and gently kissed it. "You be whoever you want. I'll be downstairs."

Ten minutes later the Doctor came down the stairs wearing a brown suit with blue pinstripes and white Chuck Tylers. But, if anyone cared to notice his blue tshirt bore a symbol he felt was conceited, but appropriate; a yellow shield outlined in red with a great, red 'S' in the centre.

* * *

**I like the idea of the Doctor becoming more relaxed in Pete's World, but the change could hardly happen over night.  
**

***This passage is partially quoted from Kamisama Kiss, I tweaked it to fit.  
**

**Reviews = Karma**


	2. Home

**This snippet takes place a few months after the last. They're happening in order, there's just some time skips where loads of boring stuff happens like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons._  
_**

* * *

"You don't think it's a bit... I dunno, cheesy?" Jackie wondered, looking around the living room. Tony absolutely adored it, of course he was three and a half so his opinion mattered little. The Doctor was a bit disappointed he had missed the baby talk stage, he loved that stage.

"I like it," Rose stubbornly stated for the third time that evening. "Besides, we're not finished yet."

"There's more?"

"Of course!" The Doctor chimed in. "I've got to redo the plumbing, there is no chocolate milk tap in the kitchen. That needs to be rectified and we haven't decided where to put the library." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Come along Tony, let's leave them to their madness." She made her way to the front door, painted blue of course, toddler in tow. "I'm just glad you're making a proper home here."

They watched her leave before collapsing onto their couch, custom made to resemble the console of his beloved TARDIS. In fact, the entire sitting room was done to resemble the main room of the TARDIS.

"I don't care what she says, this is home," Rose informed him. In fact the entire thing had been her idea. Took them ages to find a place with a high enough ceiling and the painting had taken forever. They obviously couldn't make the room round, so they used optical illusions so it seemed round.

"I do too," he told her, taking her hand. "I've never felt at home anywhere but the TARDIS, so what does Rose Tyler do?"

"I bring the TARDIS into our home." He kissed her cheek and looked around the room. Many things changed. He was just getting used to hoodies and jeans, though he now had a favourite tshirt. Plain white with grey lettering that simple stated 'Trust me, I'm a doctor'.

One thing that didn't change was the Doctor feeling at home in his golden home that was bigger on the inside with the bright blue door.

* * *

**Please tell me I'm not the only one who wants to paint my front door a certain shade of blue...  
**

**Reviews = Karma  
**


End file.
